


Shine A Light

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: There was a rumor that if you entered the Old Building, there was an elevator near the gymnasium. If you entered it, and spoke your deepest worries, your burdens would be lifted.





	1. Ryota Mitarai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this a little, right out of the gate. SDR2 doesn't give us a lot, when it comes to the Ultimate Imposter. I combed through his FTEs, but in the end, a lot of this comes from his (still lean) characterization in DR3. I hope all of his fans enjoy my interpretation!

Hope's Peak Academy was a school always looking to the future, both in the bright young talent it cultivated and in the state of the art facilities that housed them. In the mind of Jin Kirigiri, and the Steering Committee, the future was inexorably linked with Hope.

There was a rumor that if you entered the Old Building, there was an elevator near the gymnasium. If you entered it, and spoke your deepest worries, your burdens would be lifted.

A large man in the traditional brown Hope's Peak uniform entered the elevator with heavy, decisive steps. The elevator doors closed, and the metal grate made a loud scraping sound as it rattled shut. Then, a cold voice the occupant wasn't familiar with spoke, over some kind of intercom.

"State your name, talent, and class."

"Ryota Mitarai, Ultimate Animator, 77th Class, Group B."

It was a lie, but that didn't matter. There was a girl watching him, grinning to herself. She always knew the truth.

The elevator shuddered, beginning to descend.

"Begin."

The Ultimate Imposter took a deep breath.

"I have a… an associate, who isn't taking care of himself. I would normally say it isn't any of my business, but…"

He paused, choosing his words carefully. He lied to himself almost as much as he lied to everyone else.

"We have a mutually beneficial relationship. It would be troublesome to me if he got sick, or needed to go to the hospital. I've tried to enlist that unreliable girl in our class, but…"

The grin went wider. The other girl spoke into the intercom again.

"Deeper."

The elevator began to pick up speed.

"The truth is, I've always told myself that the only thing you can trust in this world are sugars and fats, but…"

"Deeper. Don't stop."

"I want to trust them. Both of them. They're sincere people, and I would happily give up this false face in order to express my sincere feelings for them, but I don't know what face resides under this one. I don't know who I am!"

He was sweating, and getting upset. The interior of the elevator was getting warmer. He had opened the floodgates holding Despair back, in his heart, and there was no shutting them again.

"I want to love them, and be loved by them, as my own person! But I don't know who I am! When you strip away all of the disguises, all of the sugars and fats, what's left!? Would it even be worthy of friends!? Of love!?"

The elevator came to a halt. A girl stood behind him, her freckles and pale blue eyes resting on a steely expression.

"She understands. Your only choice is to bring Despair to this dull and pointless world."

The elevator doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and share if you enjoyed this fic!


	2. Teruteru Hanamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another character I had trouble writing, since he feels very one dimensional in SDR2, and he doesn't get much in DR3, but I did my best to dig into him and interpret some moments from his FTEs. I hope this is satisfying, for all of his fans!

There was a rumor that if you entered the Old Building, there was an elevator near the gymnasium. If you entered it, and spoke your deepest worries, your burdens would be lifted.

A small man in a chef's uniform with a flamboyant hairstyle stepped into the elevator, fidgeting and looking around nervously. The elevator doors closed, and the metal grate made a loud scraping sound as it rattled shut. Then, a cold voice the occupant wasn't familiar with spoke, over some kind of intercom.

"State your name, talent, and class."

"You don't know?" The boy asked, full of false confidence.

In the face of complete silence, that smile faltered.

"U-Uhh… er… Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Chef, Class 77-B, M-Miss."

The girl watching him through the surveillance camera was already bored; one of the few things more predictable than a liar was a greasy pervert.

"Begin."

The elevator shuddered to life, and began to descend.

"Well… to be honest, I'm only here because of the rumors of cute girls haunting this place…"

Teruteru chuckled nervously, and was met with utter silence. With the heat in the elevator, he felt distinctly like a pig being rotated over a spit.

"I-If you insist though… I suppose I… I've been a bit lonely, as of late. I haven't been getting invited to hang out with the others, and when I am, I'm usually more of a punching bag than a participant…"

Teruteru swallowed, fidgeting nervously with a comb he had fished out of his pocket.

"Of course, I don't understand why that would be. A chef is essential to any party! A charming chef…"

A few moments of thought.

"I-I understand my personality may not be for everyone but… it's funny, isn't it? Even if they pretend to be annoyed…"

"Deeper."

The elevator began to pick up speed.

"I mean… maybe it was a mistake, coming on so strong. I'm a lover at heart, and I supposed wearing it on my sleeve was a good idea, m-maybe make some people laugh, but…"

"Deeper. Don't stop."

"I want the others to like me, but it feels like it's too late! If I change now, they'll still remember the parts of me they don't like! The parts I don't like! It's too late to change! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

He was clutching himself and crying. The interior of the elevator was getting even warmer. He had opened the floodgates holding Despair back, in his heart, and there was no shutting them again.

"Everyone loves my food! I'm the greatest chef in the world! So… how!? How did I make everyone hate me!? Why did I ruin everything!?"

The elevator came to a halt. A girl stood behind him, her freckles and pale blue eyes resting on a steely expression.

"She understands. Your only choice is to bring Despair to this dull and pointless world."

The elevator doors opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next up is Teruteru Hanamura! Please be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
